


Небо в ладонях

by fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020
Summary: Звёзды ближе, чем мы думаем
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom KHR 2020 Визуал G — PG-13





	Небо в ладонях




End file.
